Snow White and the Seven Brothers
by Kppaya
Summary: Princess Whitely Sage thought her mother loved her, until she sent someone to try to kill her. In Whitley's sadness, she fleas to a cottage who houses seven boys, and now her. Soon, Whitely falls deeply in love with the oldest brother, Porter. She becomes great friends with the youngest boy; Lincoln. Will she be able to decipher her feelings for the brothers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Whitely Sage

I ran as fast as my little thin legs would carry me. My poufy gown caught on a tree branch or some sort, and the man nearly caught me. I pulled violently on the silken fabric, and I heard the slick fabric cleanly tear. As I heard it I let out a teensy sob. The dress was supposed to be a memory of happiness, now it would only bring a dark and frightening memory.

The man was close now, so close I could almost hear his breathing. So I continued to run. I ran until my legs hurt, and my lungs felt like they could no longer systematically work. The man was gone. I'd lost him. I knelt down in the forest and cried. My Mother had always been so kind to me. What had changed in the last twenty four hours?

I pulled the back of the skirt of my dress forward so I could examine the nasty rip. It nearly came up to my hip, and I began to cry. As far as what the man had told me (before he tried to swipe off my head with an axe) my Mother was extremely narcissist, and realizing I was more beautiful than she made her horribly angry. So much so, she wanted to kill me.

When he was swinging the axe, I ducked and then ran. Ever since my Father died, my Mother had acted a bit strange. She never acted mean or anything, so I never suspected anything like this. I found a few birds in the forest that were injured, clearly by the thorns that frequently came upon me, so I picked them up, and took them with me as I wandered. My tears fell at a steady undying pace.

As I walked, I came upon a small house with very few windows and one big door. I knocked quietly, and I waited for several minutes, but no one answered. _How peculiar!_ I thought. _What commoner works so late in the evening?_

So I sat on the porch to wait until they got home, because what better option did I have? Then I got thinking, _who lives in such a deserted place in the kingdom? Who chooses, of all places, to live in the middle of the forest?_

I put my back against the door frame and yawned. I took the birds out of my skirts, and let them go and play. The two little jays hobbled around the front lawn for a while. As I was drifting off, I saw one fly away. "Goodbye little jay! I hope to find freedom as you have," I whispered, and slid into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 36.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Giddyup Std'; color: #c00000;"Chapter 2 – Lincoln Dwarf/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "Holy cow. That was some mining today," I said as me and my brothers were coming to the end of the long journey home. None of them responded. I was excited to be home, but my excitement faded fast as I remembered that it was my turn to cook. As the youngest, age fourteen, why did emI /emhave to do the cooking last? He wished he was Porter all of a sudden. The oldest and greatest at age twenty, who always got to cook at the beginning of the month. And I was the butt end of the line./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" When they arrived home, Porter at the front of the line of the men, Porter stopped. I heard all the brothers in front of me gasp. "By golly. Look what's been brought upon our doorstep!" he said in his deep voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" All of a sudden, every brother fell out of line trying to get a better look. They all crowded around the porch in silent awe. "Let me see!" I shouted./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "SHHH!" Porter scolded. "Look," he whispered, letting me through. I gasped. "Do my eyes deceive me? Is that- is that-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "Yes Lincoln," my second eldest brother Joshua responded to my stammering. "It's the princess."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 28.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Giddyup Std'; color: #c00000;" ***** /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" Porter stood there, trying to decide what to do. "Should we bring her in?" he asked to no one in particular./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" Everyone shrugged. "I think we should," I said. Everyone turned to me. "It's the kind thing to do," I explained. Joshua nodded. "I think Lincoln is right. Let's do it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" So, because Porter was the strongest of the seven of us, he lifted her up, and we trailed behind him. "She is very light," he commented./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" I nodded in understanding. I'd read a few autobiographies about her. She was "As light as a feather, yet as smart as a whip," it had said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" Porter laid her down on the spare bed. "Alright guys," Porter whispered, "we need to take care of some things. First, Oscar, you didn't make the beds this morning," Porter scolded. Oscar smiled sheepishly. "Hop to it," Porter said. "Now, Lincoln, I believe it's your turn to-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "Hmmm?" Everyone whipped around to see the princess sitting up perfectly straight. She was even more beautiful when she was awake. Her blue eyes shone with confusion, her ebony hair had not a knot in sight, her skin was as pale as the moon./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "I'm sorry princess, to disturb your sleep," Porter said with a slightly to deep bow. The rest of us bowed clumsily alongside him./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "Oh! You don't need to bow! But, would you mind telling me where I am?" she said politely./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" Porter smiled. "This is our house. It's not much, and it's pretty messy, but-"br / "It's wonderful! Where have you been all day?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "Working your highness, now Lincoln, go and make dinner," Porter said. "Your highness, we'll have dinner for you in no time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" Shock lined the princess's face. "Is everything alright your highness?" Joshua asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "The youngest is doing the cooking?" she asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" Porter smiled embarrassedly. "Well you see-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "Oh, may I help him?" she asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" The brothers gasped audibly. "What?" she asked as if a princess cooking in the kitchen was nothing of abnormality. I smiled happily. So I wasn't going to have to cook! Well, at least not by myself./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "I- I guess, said Parker," the third eldest brother replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "Lincoln and I will have dinner up in a hurry. Why don't you boys go and take your showers?" she asked pleasantly. "And shave those beards while you're at it," she smiled, and left into the kitchen with me./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "Oh my gosh! It's like we just got the most beautiful housemaid in the whole entire emworld!/em" Jay said grinning like an idiot./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "Alright then, let's go… do what she said?" Porter said it more as a question than an order. But either way, the boys were already headed to the shower. "Me first!" Calvin exclaimed./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" "No, me!" Jay cried./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 36.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Giddyup Std'; color: #c00000;"Chapter 3 – Porter Dwarf/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" From the moment I saw her, I knew she was "the one". She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. Her hair was like the sky on a midnight with no moon. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a perfect cloudless day. Her skin was as fair as-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Porter!" Jay shouted. "What?!" I said, annoyed I'd been interrupted from my daydreaming. "Get your butt in the shower, so the rest of us can go!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" I grunted, and slammed the door in feign irritation. Then I got in, and started up the water. I sighed once my body was covered in the sheen of liquid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" As I stepped out six minutes later, Jay pounded on the door. "WHAT?!" I yelled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Maybe other people would like a shower too…. And emtoday!"/em he yelled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Oh shut up Jay," I muttered. Besides my direct younger brother Joshua, Jay was the testy one. Clearly, since I was born the oldest, it was my job to be ring leader. Therefore, Joshua and Jay just needed to cool it. Joshua didn't often butt in, but he did sometimes, which still bothered me. And Jay just acted like he was the boss of everything and everyone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" When I stepped out, I glared angrily at Jay. I walked down the polished wood floor through the hallway, and finally arrived to my room at the head of the hall. Since I was the oldest, I had one room all to myself, and the rest of the boys shared with a partner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" While I laid there, slowly drifting off to sleep, I thought about the beautiful guest staying with us. She was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever laid eyes on./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 28.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Giddyup Std'; color: #c00000;"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" My eyes flipped open to a sharp banging on my bedroom door. "Who is it?!" I snapped. "It's your brother, you know, Joshua?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" I rolled my eyes. "What do you want."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "While you dozed off we helped Whitely clean the house, and make dinner. So get your butt out here and let's eat," he said. Whitely. Who was Whitely? Oh! Whitely! The girl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Alright, I'm coming. Just let me change my shirt and stuff," I said in more of a growl than a comment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Fine, just hurry up… we're waiting on you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "I'll be out in one second," I said. I put on a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans over my boxers, slicked on some cologne, and did my hair in a comb over. I stepped out feeling fresh, and breathed in the air./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" I went down the stairs, noting that the shower wasn't running, and that there were many voices resounding from the top of the stairs. I ran down the stairs and entered the dining hall where I found that the boys had pulled in a chair for Whitely, and were now eating and chatting in a wild frenzy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Hey Porter," Calvin said. I smiled and nodded my approval. "Hey Porter! Can Whitely sleep in your room tonight?" Parker called./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Instantly I nodded. "Sure! I'll take the couch."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Joshua smiled, and slapped his brother on the shoulder from beside him. "Thanks bro. We'll see that your stuff is moved into our room after dinner."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "I can do that," I argued./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Um, actually Porter," Whitely said, smiling politely. "I was wondering if you and I could maybe… go on a walk?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" I smiled. So maybe she liked me too! "Sure! Absolutely. Thanks for the offer Joshua, I guess I'll have to take you up on that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" He shook his head slightly, and rolled his eyes. Whitely didn't see, and I bumped him in the shoulder as a warning./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 36.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Giddyup Std'; color: #c00000;"Chapter 4 – Whitely Sage/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Porter, I'm really sorry that I took your room, if you still want it you can have it, it's just, the boys insisted," I said in a low ashamed voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Whitely," he said. "Look at me," I looked up into his hazel eyes, that contrasted perfectly with his sandy blond hair. "It's okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" I smiled, and looked away shyly. "It's just for one night. I'll be on my way tomorrow."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" I could see his face drop. "Wha- but why?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Well, Porter, this is what I wanted to talk about," I took a deep breath and continued. "The Queen, err, my Mother, well, she actually wasn't as kind as I thought she was. When she found out I was prettier than her, she was horribly angered. She sent the woodsman of the kingdom to kill me. Therefore, I am putting you all in danger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Porter just stared. "No Whitely. You are going to stay as long as you need. We will protect you. My brothers and I have to work during the day," he said, thinking hard. "But Calvin is fifteen, and Lincoln is fourteen, they can protect you if you are in need of protection while we're gone. Please, just stay. Please," he said. He was almost… begging?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" I pulled one hand away and laid it over my mouth bashfully. "Alright," I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 28.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Giddyup Std'; color: #c00000;"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" It was nearly dark when we arrived back at the cabin. Porter lead me up to the top of the porch, and stood, holding each of my hands. "Whitely, I- I'm very taken by you. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes upon," Porter stammered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" I smiled, and giggled a little. "Thank you," I replied curtly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" He leaned over, and kissed my lips fleetingly. When he let go, as if by embarrassment, I pulled him back in. After the kiss had truly ended, he grabbed me around the waist and hugged me tightly. "Princess Whitely Sage, this can never be."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Sir Porter…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Dwarf," he put in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" I smirked. "You're not a dwarf!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "That's my last name," he said embarrassedly. "Dwarf. Porter Dwarf."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Oh, I'm so sorry," I said. A tear stroked my cheek./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Wait, why are you crying?" he asked, shocked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "I just insulted you, aren't you angry?" I asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "No! That wasn't an eminsult!/em" he cried. "What made you think that? Just because you didn't know my last name, it was an innocent mistake."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "But… my Mother always says-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Your Mother is a filthy, rotten, scumbag who tried to murder you! And clearly, if your mother made you think things like that are an insult, she doesn't have a sense of humor either. Whitely, I've only known you for less than three hours, but I already know that I love you. You don't need to be afraid to talk about your feelings with me," he explained./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" He pulled me back into his embrace, and wiped my tears away. "We'll keep you safe," he promised, and for once, I had someone to believe in./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Quinsee Sage

"You took care of the girl?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. But, why do you say 'the girl'? Isn't she your blood _daughter?"_ The woodsman, Mathew suggested.

"Not _anymore!"_ I laughed wickedly, and he smiled. "And you brought back her heart?"

"Yes," he answered. He pulled out her heart from a small, linen, bloodstained bag. "Very good," I said with a wicked smile.

"I do say my Queen, you are looking fine today," he said with a bow.

"Yes thank you, now, _guards!"_ As the three guards ran in and pinned Mathew, I smiled angrily.

"But… my Queen… I-"

"We know, we know. But, just in case, we are going to keep you locked up in a cell, until we find out if the Princess is _really_ dead," I said. "Have a nice stay."  
"Wait, but… your highness… _please!"_ the guards escorted him down the hall until he was out of sight and well on his way to his prison cell.

I walked away and looked out the window at the overcast weather. The village seemed to have a rotten grayness to it, and I smiled evilly. If it were mine to chose, the kingdom would never see the light of the sun _ever_ again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Parker Dwarf

I hugged Lincoln and told him good night, and then I headed for my room. I laid down in my soft bed with orange covers. Whitely was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my entire life, yet Porter had her wrapped around his little finger, like he always did with everything.

Ah, if only I were stronger, more handsome even. More brave? Then, and only then, could I ever win the heart of the gorgeous woman my brother so dearly held. He'd taken her before anyone could even blink. Yet, I couldn't help but hope with every fiber of my being that… just maybe… at the right time… Dang it. Just wishful thinking overtaking me again. This girl bewitched me in ways I could've never imagined.

I heard the door creak open, and Porter walked in with Joshua close in tow. "We made a spot for you on the floor," Joshua said, and pointed to the pile of sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets we'd made while he was off on his stroll with Whitely. As much as I wanted to stand up and punch him in the face for the disproving look he had on his face, I laid there and pretended to be asleep.

"Alright, fine it'll do. For tonight. But tomorrow night, I need something better to sleep on. And Whitely is using my bed, so you guys need to figure something out," Porter ordered. I wanted to slap him until he took all of it back. All of it.

"Why don't _you_ sleep on the _couch?"_ Joshua snapped. Porter's face was red with anger. "Get out."

I smiled. But then I grimaced as Porter slugged him in the gut. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do!"

"GET OUT!" Joshua yelled. Then he shoved him out then he slammed the door and locked it. I sat up.

"Oh. Parker, you're awake," Joshua said.

"How could I have slept anyway with all the shouting?" I asked with a laugh.

Joshua grimaced. "Sorry. I just can't take him. He drives me crazy. He's so cocky, and he thinks because he's the oldest he can boss anyone around. I don't see how Whitely could like the moron."

"Yea. I completely agree," I said with a sneer. "If she saw the real him, she would never go for him. Especially because she's so kind and innocent."

When I woke the next morning, Joshua was still asleep. It was Friday, which meant a smaller work shift at the mines. I slid on some clothes and stepped out into the hallway, and padded down the stairs. All of a sudden, waves of a wonderful odor hit me like a pick axe hitting the walls of a mine. It smelled delicious. I made my way into the kitchen where I found Whitely flipping eggs in a pan.

"Oh wow. That smells wonderful!" I cried. Whitely spun around in shock. "Oh! I didn't know you were awake Parker!"

I smiled longingly. "Oh. Sorry to frighten you," I looked into her seventeen year old eyes. She stared into mine, and we stood there for several minutes. We were closer than I'd thought, we were almost nose to nose, as I'd been peering over her shoulder at the food. I nearly leaned in and kissed her, but suddenly we heard a yawn.

"Mornin' Whitely, how did you sleep?" Porter asked from the door way of the kitchen. I instantly backed away when I heard his voice. Whitley whipped around and continued flipping fried eggs in the frying pan.

"Well; thank you, and you Porter?"

"Just great," he said. And he looked like he meant it.

Whitley smiled in satisfaction. I wanted to slap Porter for the way he looked at her. What was it about this girl that made me so mad at Porter all the time? "That's great Porter."

"Parker, ya ready to go out and pick some iron today?" he asked, peeking over Whitely's shoulder to see what was for breakfast.

"Shoo!" she exclaimed, and she swatted at him playfully. My heart fluttered and bounced as her beautiful sarcastic expression crossed her face.

"Ugh, what day is it?" Calvin asked, walking in the room.

"Friday," Porter answered.

"Can we take a sick day?" Calvin begged grumpily.

"Actually, it's funny you should ask," Porter responded. "You don't have to work anymore. Well, at least until Whitely is safer. You and Lincoln are going to stay here and watch over her," he said with a twinkle in his eye. I turned away as it was irritating me.

Whitely smiled at Calvin. "You can defend me, can't you?"

Calvin's eyes widened. "Ah, uh, sure! W-why not?" he stammered. But then he acted cool, like he was so strong, and perfect for the job, "Of course, I am the strongest of all of the brothers, I can keep you _and_ Lincoln safe at the same time," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Whitely laughed. "Well, I must thank you, my knight in shining armor. Although, are you willing to go to the market place with me?"

"Uh, do you know where it is?" Porter interrupted. I rolled my eyes behind his back.

"Yep. I looked it up this morning before you all woke up," Whitely said. "And plus, I need some more ingredients to use for cooking!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, just make sure you take Lincoln and Calvin with you," Porter replied.

Calvin frowned. "I have to go _grocery shopping_?" Calvin groaned.

"Well would you rather go to the mines with us?" I snapped back. He shook his head instantly. "No! I'll stay," he answered.

"Alright then, it's settled we leave after breakfast," Porter concluded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Calvin Dwarf

Lincoln walked around, gasping and gaping at every little product. I sighed, this was very nearly the most boring market visit I'd ever experienced. "CALVIN!" Lincoln cried. I snapped my head back at him. "Hmm?"

"Whitely's been asking you for five minutes if you could go and get some raspberry jam over there, while we run in to the main store," Lincoln said with a stupid smirk on his face.

I looked over at Whitely. "Sure! See you guys in a few?" I asked.

"Yea. Meet us right over at the jam shop. Then, we can go home," Whitely said with a teasing smile.

 _Yes!_ I thought. So, I ran to the jam store, hearing their laughter behind me, but not caring one teensy bit. "Hello Mr. Fisher, can I get one raspberry jam canister?" I asked.

"Of course," he answered. He walked away to look through his jam canisters. I smiled, and leaned against the counter. Then I noticed Julie Hoyer leaning against the other side of the counter. "Hello Calvin," she said bashfully.

"Hi Julie!" I said. "I haven't seen you in a while," I commented. Then I blushed at the dumbness of my wording.

"Me neither. Do you want to go on a walk sometime?" she asked. I smiled. "Absolutely, how about next Saturday at five?"

"Sure, I have a concert at seven, so we just have to be at my house at six forty five. Is that alright?"

"Definitely," I said.

"Here's your jam," Mr. Fisher said, handing me the raspberry jam canister. I smiled. "Many thanks Mr. Fisher, see you later," I replied. "See you Julie."

"Bye," she said with a small wave. Just as I was about to walk across the street, Whitely and Lincoln walked out of the main shop. "'Lo again Calvin," Lincoln said.

"H-hi," I said, thinking of Julie.

"Are you feeling alright Calvin?" Whitely asked, feeling my forehead.

Lincoln stared at me for a few minutes, as I answered Whitely with a "yes I'm fine".

"He's seen Juu-lieee!" Lincoln chanted.

I covered my face. "Shut it Lincoln!"

"Who's Julie?" Whitely asked.

"Just a friend," I answered, covering Lincoln's mouth. He moved my hand, and said, "His girlfriend," he said, laughing heartily.

I groaned, so Whitely smiled, "Shall we?" she asked, and we both stood on either side of her, and walked towards the cottage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Whitely Sage

As we walked back to the cottage, I continuously wanted to laugh at how annoyed Calvin had been when Lincoln addressed Julie as his girlfriend. When your fifteen, you shouldn't be dating, as my father had always told me, so I asked Calvin if they were _really_ dating.

"Calvin, are you really dating this _Julie_ girl?" I asked.

He smiled bashfully. "No. We go on walks as friends. Porter always says we can't date until we are sixteen," he said sternly.

I smiled softly. "He is a very smart brother."

No one answered to my comment. When Calvin, Lincoln, and I arrived home at the cottage that evening, it was very late even until seven o'clock, and the brothers had already arrived. I nearly entered, with Calvin and Lincoln right on my tail, when I heard shouting. I signaled with my hand for Calvin and Lincoln to wait a few seconds, and listened in. That's when I realized it was Porter's voice!

"Jay, talk to me like that once more, and you'll go to your room just like a three year old! I'm sick and tired of your ridiculousness!" I gasped as I heard the yelling.

"You're not my Dad! You're my brother! You can't tell me what to DO!" Jay snapped back angrily.

There was silence. And then in one swift move, they heard a smack. "Go to your room," Porter said quietly, almost deadly.

That's when I burst in the door. "PORTER DWARF!" I yelled, outraged.

Porter whipped around, clearly dumbfounded at what had just occurred. "Hello Whitely," he said, swallowing furiously.

"What was that all about?!" she whispered deathly quiet.

"I- Uh-" he wrung his hands in nervousness.

"Jay Dwarf! Get down here!" I yelled. Porter glared at me. "You're not the boss in this household. I am!"

I stared angrily at him in bewilderment. "You think you deserve to be 'the boss' in this household after that?" I said incredulously.

That struck Porter to absolute silence. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," I replied.

The brothers stood around me, their mouths aghast in complete shock. "Where is Jay?" I asked calmly.

"I'm here," he said, coming back down the stairs.

Joshua smirked. A tear slid down my face. "Alright boys, go and wash up. Lincoln and Jay, you can come and wash up in the kitchen, and help me with dinner. The rest of you, get to it."

JJJJJ

Whitely was silent for the first half of making the lentil soup. Then she began to speak with Jay. "Jay, what happened? Tell me the whole story, _honestly._ You don't have to lie, you won't be in trouble with Porter. In fact, I think you're going to stay home with me from now on. Jay smiled giddily. "Alright. So we got home, and Porter was ordering us around to clean the house, which, I don't mind if you do that, by the way, but he was, and it really annoys me, so I told him he can't boss me around, and then he said something like 'If you talk like that again, you'll go to your room like a three year old' and then I told him he wasn't allowed to boss me around, and _he slapped me_."

A tear slipped down her cheek at the last three words Jay had uttered. " _He slapped me."_ She had heard the audible smack, and then the silence like death. It had infuriated her to levels unknown. Just because Jay had been arguing with Porter, didn't mean that it had been okay to slap him.

"Are you okay Whitely?" Lincoln said inquiringly. I smiled through my tears. "Yes Lincoln I'm fine. It just really disappoints me to realize Porter would do something like that."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Porter Dwarf

What kind of stupid mistake had I made? I slapped my brother, and right outside the door had been my true love, listening to the whole encounter. I grunted in frustration, as I washed my hands. "Porter! Today!" Joshua shouted.

I did not reply. I'd learned my lesson about punishing my brothers while Whitely was around. I dried my hands quickly, then exited the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. Not five minutes later, Lincoln cried, "Time for supper!" up the stairs. All the boys came running, starved by their work filled day.

Every person ate in utter silence. No one asked Whitely if they could be excused, they just looked at her expectantly, and she nodded them off. Porter sighed, and stood up without even glancing at her. He washed his dishes, dried them, put them away, and headed off to his room. But that's when he remembered that he was on the couch for the night. He grabbed his book out of his room that Whitely was using, just in case he wanted to read later tonight, and headed back down the stairs.

I laid down on the couch, with the family room door shut, and began to read. But I couldn't focus on the stupid book. I shoved it into the couch, and walked out the door onto the backyard lawn. I ran my hand through my hair, as I'd done many times before when in exasperation.. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. I'd loved Whitely more than I'd loved any other girl. But why did it bother her just that much when I'd slap Jay? I was pretty sure it was just that I'd done it in the presence of her. It was very impolite to do such a thing in front of a woman.

But still. Wasn't Whitely comfortable enough with me to just be okay with it? It didn't matter. All I wanted to do was talk to her. After everyone had gone to bed except Whitely and Lincoln, who had stayed up to assist her in finishing up with the dishes, I attempted to go into the kitchen and ask her to talk.

"Hello Lincoln, Whitely," I said, as I entered. Whitely did not flinch, or even make the slightest movement. Lincoln turned around quickly, and smiled, then turned back to his work. "Hi Porter," he said with his back turned.

"Alright Linc," Porter said, smiling. "Why don't you head off to bed, I'll help Whitely with the rest of these," I said gesturing to the dishes.

Lincoln, sensing the tension among the two of us, left, saying goodnight to Whitely who replied with a simple, "Goodnight Lincoln," and I repeated the phrase.

I walked carefully up to the sink, and stood beside Whitely. She didn't react. I began to wash a plate. No reaction.

"Whitely, can we talk?" I asked, lightly.

"What is there to talk about?" she asked quietly. Oh the sound of her voice.

"Me. My terrible mistake," he replied, just as quiet. "Please! Just give me one more chance, I swear, I can be better than I was today. It was all my fault. I didn't mean to-"  
"Look into my eyes, and tell me you're sorry for what you did!" she shouted. "Tell me!"

"I'm sorry for what I did," I said solemnly. Another tear slid down the side of her face. "Fine. Go upstairs, and let Joshua know that we are leaving for a bit, and we can go on a walk," she instructed.

"He doesn't need-"

"Do it, or the offer won't stand," she said, a touch of frustration in her voice. Another tear drifted down her cheek. I didn't dare brush it away. I silently dried my last dish, put it away, and headed back up the stairs without a single word.

"Joshua, Whitely and I are going out for a bit," I called.

"Fine," he replied. I was tempted to say something rude back, but I changed my mind. Whitely could be listening.

I hurried down the stairs, where Whitely was waiting in a new black coat. "Let's go," she said.

"I like your coat," I said with a weak smile. She briefly smiled back, but it was very fleeting.

I sighed as we walked out into the cold night air. It was fall, so during the day the outdoors was pleasant, but at night it was super cold.

They walked silently for a little while, until finally, I decided to speak. "I'm sorry Whitely. I didn't mean to-"  
"You didn't mean to what Porter?" she interrupted. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You didn't mean to slap your younger brother in the face just because of his imperfection? Just because he was irritating you? What did you mean to do? I've been thinking about this for _three_ hours. So tell me, what were your intentions?"

I bowed my head in shame, finally realizing that the problem wasn't that I'd slapped Jay in her presence, it was that I'd slapped Jay at all. "My intentions were to teach him a lesson for back talking me! Don't you see? It was him that did the wrong!" I cried out in frustration.

"No, it was you. Just because you are frustrated, or angry with someone, doesn't even bring you close to gaining the right of being able to slap him or her. How do I trust that you aren't going to slap me one day when we disagree?" she asked.

I sighed. She had me cornered, and I knew, from the start that she was going to box me in, and she did. "I'm sorry. I'll change, you'll see."

She seemed to mole it over in her mind. Finally, she frowned slightly. "Alright. But I don't think it's me you owe the apology to. Still, don't go in and wake him. And, until you can prove to me that you're better than what you did today, we're finished."

At this point they were on the porch of the small cottage where the Dwarf Brothers and the Princess resided, so Whitely walked inside, and left me outside to think. I thought about how angry she'd seemed. How abruptly she'd walked in the door. It had played over and over in a flashback since it happened. I made me want to kick something. I had done something so bad to Jay. What was wrong with me? The tears Whitely cried. It was my fault.

"Oh and one more thing," Whitely said, sticking her head back out the door. "Jay stays home with me now, no buts," she said and retreated back into the cottage.

I sighed. I had needed Jay at work! But, it would have been very foolish of me to start an argument with Whitely after all that I'd already done.

I walked into the house, and crashed on the sofa.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Quinsee Sage

"Hello my dear," said Jack as he walked into the room. "You requested me?"

"Yes," I drawled. "I want to spend some _quality time_ with you," I said meekly.

He laughed a little. "Alright," he said, and he stepped to me. He rested his glove covered hand on the nape of her neck, and kissed her ear. I rested my hands on his back, as his second glove covered hand rested on the small of mine. Jack kissed down my jaw, until he reached my chin, and then, lifted his lips to mine, where he kissed me ferociously.

After that, he let his lips glide down to my neck where he kissed it. "Thank you," I said in pleasure.

"I love you Quinsee, you're the perfect match for me," he said quietly.

She snatched him around the neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you too Jack. I've loved you since I met you."

All of a sudden, he dipped down on one knee, and pulled out a small lace covered box. He flipped open the top. "Queen Quinsee Madrid Sage, will you marry me?"

I did not shed a tear. "Yes, I'd love that," I said with a wicked smile. "And you shall be my King."

Jack laughed. "I was hoping for the positive answer. But, before I commit to this, I want to know… Did you ever really love King Alexander? It's fine if you did, I just wish to know."

I turned toward the window, astonished at the abruptness of this turn in the conversation. "Yes," I replied. "But during the first few weeks after our daughter Whitely was born, I noticed that he only had eyes for her, and she only had eyes for him. Not in a romantic way, but, never enough time for old Queen Quinsee. Whitely always ignored me. It was as if I'd given birth, and after that, my job was done, and no one cared for me anymore. That's what made my hatred begin," I said. "And that's why I murdered him, and now her," I said, finally turning back to face him. His expression was the same as it had been before. Nothing had changed between us.

"Quinsee, I would never do that to you. Do you wish to have children?" he asked. The silence wore on for a long time, until finally, I broke it.

"Yes. But, only if you are willing to share them with me. Only if you teach them to love me too," I answered.

"I will," he replied.

I nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Jack, I love you more than I've ever loved any man. You are amazing. I love you very much."

"I love you too," he answered, smiling. My fiancée quickly swept me into his arms, and kissed me speechless. "I love you too," he repeated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Parker Dwarf

We heard the door to the cottage shut, and Whitely walk up the stairs and shut the door to Porter's room. I sighed. When would I get it out of my head that I even had a chance with Whitely.

"What are you thinking about Parker?" Joshua asked. Joshua and I had gained a really great relationship throughout the years that we'd shared a room. Joshua always asked me what I was thinking, and feeling before I went to sleep.

"Can I be honest with you Joshua?" I asked. I kind of felt like screaming.

"Yes, definitely," he replied with a chuckle. "What are you laughing about?" I asked incredulously. This was supposed to be a Brother-bonding-moment.

"Nothing, just go on," he answered.

"Okay. You can't tell anyone. Especially not Porter," I said. He smirked. "Like I would want to tell anyone," he replied skeptically.

"Well, I'm thinking about where I stand with a chance to win over Whitely," I instantly regretted even bringing it up. Poignancy overcame me so quickly when it came to feelings.

The moments seemed to tick on in silence. "Interesting. I've thought about that before now too. But, after today, unless something just happened, the stakes just got lowered."

"I know. But seriously? She fell head over heels for Porter. If he even _asked_ for another chance, then she's likely to give it to him," I said with a sigh.

"You're right. It'll work itself out," he commented. "What are you feeling?"

"Anger and frustration," I answered indignantly.

He chuckled. "I can't blame you due to your frame of mind. I've already gotten over Whitely, and so have the other boys. Now they just think of her as a Sister or a Mother," he said, obviously feeling sorry for me. "You must have got it bad."

"Thanks for making me feel alone," I huffed.

He laughed quietly. "You're welcome. Maybe that'll knock you out of it."

After that remark the conversation ended. When I heard Joshua's even breathing, I muttered barely above a whisper: "I don't think so Joshua. I don't think so."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Calvin Dwarf

Nearly all I could think about all night was my planned walk with Julie the next day. So, here I am with bags under my eyes, but sleep not even nearly on my mind. "Calvin, Jay, go over to the starch cart and get us some flour and baking soda," Whitely instructed.

Jay smiled. "Alright Whitely," he said. Then, grabbing me by the arm, hauled me over to the starch cart.

"Calvin, what's going on with you? You've been staring in to space this entire time!" Jay cried out in exasperation.

"Sorry, I just-"

Jay searched his eyes, holding him stiffly by the shoulders. "Oh I see, it's this silly thing with Julie isn't it," he said, teasing now.

"I- err- No!" I shouted, finally processing the question.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't even know it was this bad! He shouted in feigned agony. "Oh the horror! You poor love struck fellow!" he said, putting a hand to his forehead, signifying a damsel in distress.

"Oh stuff a sock in it Jay," I growled. "I don't need the whole world knowing I'm simply _going on a walk with Julie,_ just because you can't grasp the concept."

We finally bought the flour and baking powder, and crossed the street to where Lincoln and Whitely were waiting, Lincoln more on the impatient side. "Finally! What took so long?"

"Now Lincoln, have a little bit of patience," Whitely scolded.

Lincoln looked away bashfully. "Sorry," he said.

Whitely looked sad for the entire day. She moped as they walked, pasting on a cheerful face only when she looked at one of them. "Whitely," I called.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to fake it for us," I said, shaking my head. I felt her pain strongly at that moment. "We know you're sad."

At the words, a tear fell. "I'm sorry?" she asked, pretending not to understand.

"Whitely," I said, and I scolded her with my eyes.

Another tear. "You're right. I am sad, sad in more ways imaginable. I just wish… I just wish… I just wish he wasn't this way. I was instantly fooled. Instantly," she said, shaking her head in anger and frustration.

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I should've told you how he was. I was just afraid that…" he trailed off.

"That I wouldn't believe you," she finished. I nodded in confirmation. "Yes."

"Well, I can't blame you for thinking that now can I Calvin?" Whitely asked mostly to herself. "I probably wouldn't have."

JJJJJ

That evening at precisely four forty five, I met Julie at the Hoyer household. Julie stepped out onto the porch ten minutes later. "Hello Calvin."

"Hi Julie. I brought some money, I was thinking…"

"Yes?" she asked, pushing me on.

"I was thinking we could go to Mr. Langer's Coffee shop and get some Hot Chocolate?" I didn't state it, I asked it as a question.

"Absolutely," Julie replied. I smiled. "We'll be back by Six forty five. Don't you worry," I said, assuring her.

She smiled. "Thank you Calvin. Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Oscar Dwarf

For all the tension that had been swinging around between the eight of us, it was a relief to sit down at dinner and have a polite conversation. The only person missing was Calvin, who would be eating late because he had gone on an "outing" with Julie Hoyer from the village.

Joshua began to hit his glass with a spoon. "Alright, I have an announcement to make," he said loudly.

Everyone turned toward him. "Okay everyone, so while Whitely is with us, we have decided to keep it a secret that she is with us for her safety and ours. We've already talked to Calvin, and he's promised. So, we need you all to promise."

Everyone nodded and murmured their consent. "Perfect. That's all."

Ever since the big bash between Jay and Porter, Porter never led the group anymore. Joshua had to take the lead. Porter was too consumed in his own problems. He was trying to be nicer, and it was good for a change in a leader, and Porter's behavior.

"Oscar, how are you doing?" Whitely asked.

Whitely often asked me this question to get me to speak up. I was more quiet than most of the brothers, which could be good or bad. But, I played the role as the peacemaker.

I nodded at her, and went back to eating my steak. She sighed, and I chuckled under my breath. She _really_ wanted me to talk. She'd never even heard my voice. "Thank you for dinner," I said softly.

She turned, and looked at me in incredulity. "Your very welcome Oscar."

I smiled my consent, and turned to Lincoln who was sitting next to me. "It's good huh?" I asked him as he gnawed on the stake without cutting it into pieces. He let the side slide out of his mouth, and grinned at me bashfully. "Yes," he answered, then he began to cut it into pieces.

I smiled around at the group. It was good for them to have to suffer being around each other. Especially Whitely and Porter. They hadn't spoken since their abrupt walk then night before, and they exchanged smiles a few times, and Porter commented on her new dress she'd gotten at the marketplace.

It was also good for Jay and Porter, because Porter was able to apologize and get that behind them. Jay was happy, and so was Porter, and they began to chat like the brothers they were supposed to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Joshua Dwarf

"Parker, what are you thinking?" I asked, feeling tired and worn from the amazing meal Whitely had prepared.

"The usual," he said, turning over on his back, showing his childlike frustration.

"The usual what?" I asked.

"Well, I'm really angry about how Whitely even considered giving him another chance after the way he treated Jay the other day," he said crisply.

"Hmm," I said, thinking it over. "What are you feeling?"

"I feel discouraged," he answered quietly. He flipped over on his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. "I just wish I could've taken her first."

"Fair enough. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do but…"

"I know. It's alright. Maybe I'm just tired. Can we go to sleep now?" Parker asked.

"Yes," I replied, knowing he was faking it to stop talking.

Soon I fell asleep, and before I knew it, it was morning, and people were yelling and screaming and getting ready to go to church. I groaned, and sat up. Parker had already woken up and probably gotten ready. "Holy crap," I muttered.

I pulled on a white dress shirt, a pair of slacks, and some dress shoes, gelled my hair back, and ran out the bedroom door. "Hey everyone!" I yelled. No reply.

 _They left without me?_ I thought. _Oh crap._

So I ran out the door, and down the side of the road until I saw a giant group. I knew exactly who it was. I ran all the way there, and when I reached them, they looked surprised.

"Holy freak Joshua, what took so long?" Jay asked. Oscar nodded in agreement.

"No one woke me up!" I shouted.

Parker laughed. "Yes I did, you just refused to get up."

I sighed. "Fine. Let's just go."

So we walked all the way to church, and when we arrived, everyone was seated and they were already singing. Porter groaned. "Good grief Joshua, thanks for making us late."

I wanted to slug him in the stomach right then, but I refrained. "Sorry," I said. Whitely looked at me and smiled in forgiveness. She glared at Porter, who straightened immediately, and apologized to me.

"It's alright Port," I said, punching him playfully in the arm, and we walked in.


End file.
